Legend of Lucia: the novel
by RZ305
Summary: Based on a game by Hart Corp. It tells of a tale of a young man, Seth, embarking on a journey to defeat the country of Arson from destroying the Country of Paikia. Accompanied by his friends, can they end the war between the two and bring back peace?
1. Chapter 1 Training Day

Legend of Lucia- The Novel

(Based on an idea by: "the_recruiting")

Chapter 1: Training Day

"Seth…Hey Seth, get up!" The loud knocking on the door from his mom, Lori, slowly woke up the sleepy man from his dreams.

"Just five more minutes Mom I was in the middle of a good dream!" Seth shouted wildly at his mom eagerly wanting to have extra time sleeping in his comfy bed.

"Don't make me go in there and pour in cold water on you" Lori said, waiting impatiently for him to wake up.

Seth, ignoring her mom's words, starts going back to sleep.

"Ok then, you asked for it." Lori grabbed a bucked and starts filling it with cold water. She then enters his room and dumps the cold water on him and his bed. Seth, who didn't expect his mom to actually dump cold water on him, jumped and is now awake.

"MOM!!! WHY'D YOU DUMP COLD WATER ON ME!!!" shouted Seth, trying to find out what made her do that.

"You didn't wake up, so somebody's gotta do something right?"

"Gaww now my clothes are wet thanks to you! And how am I supposed to sleep tonight with a wet bed?"

"Calm down I'll grab new bed-sheets for you, so relax. Anyway head downstairs, breakfast is waiting for you."

"Alright, alright"

As Lori starts replacing the wet bed-sheets with new dry ones, Seth changes into drier cloths and starts heading downstairs. Once there he notices breakfast already made.

"Bacon and eggs huh? I guess I can have those" said Seth as he grabbed a plate and starts eating.

As soon as he starts eating, his window bursts open, almost scaring Seth. On the other side of the window is his best friend Luke.

"Hey Seth, how's it going!" said Luke, smiling as if he didn't know he almost scared Seth.

"Luke, how many times I told you to not burst open the windows? You're not gonna have my breakfast if that's what you came here for" asked Seth.

"I'm not here for that. I hope you didn't forget what we're doing today right?"

"What were we doing?"

"Sigh. Oh come on Seth don't tell me you forgot."

"What?"

"TRAINING DAY YOU IDIOT! We were supposed to head to the beach with our swords to train remember."

"Oh yeah, yeah I remember. Don't worry I didn't forget I was just testing you" laughed Seth as he was trying to find an excuse on why he forgot.

"Suuure you were testing me…anyway finish eating, we're heading out soon" said Luke.

"But, I just started eating. I ain't gonna head on out with an empty stomach."

"Well hurry up then. I'm going on ahead, just don't make me wait too long ok?"

"Alright."

"Great see ya there" Luke head on out to the beach not far from here.

As Seth finished eating his breakfast, he grabs his sword from his room and changes his clothes to fit his fighting style. Once Seth was done changing, he starts heading out to meet Luke at the beach.

"Seth where are you going?" asked Lori.

"I'm supposed to meet Luke at the beach. We're training there" told Seth.

"Well don't be late for supper, I'm making your favorite"

"Don't worry I won't be see ya" Seth leaves the house and heads on down to the beach.

As he was heading to the beach he see a lot of people active and waking around in the streets. Markets bustling with people buying foods and items, people laughing and drinking away in taverns; almost a typical day in Elmwood, a small but active tree-village. Seth overhears two people talking about the recent news that's going on people's minds lately and figures he wants to get in the conversation

"Hey did you read the news lately about the recent attack in Hori?" said the man.

"Yeah, I heard a lot of people died in that area. Man, my brother lives in that area too. Hope he's alright?" said the bearded man.

"Hey what's this all about?" Asked Seth trying to see what's going on.

"You didn't know about it young man?"

Seth shakes his head, "I never heard about it til you guys talked about it"

"Well, there have been recent attacks around the border between our country Paikia, and the country Arson." The man shows him the paper explaining the recent attack.

"It seems that they didn't attack for kicks. Something tells me that these attacks might spark a war between us. Although I'm not sure if it's true." Tells the bearded man.

"I see, well thanks for the information I'll best better be going now" Tells Seth as he is leaving.

"Well where are you going young man? It seems that you're ready to defend this town in case we're attacked."

"Actually I'm heading to the beach with my friend. We're supposed to be training today."

"Blue Harvest Beach?"

"Yeah"

"Ooh you might wana be careful when heading there son. I see people head there and most of them never come back"

"Well I'll be careful you can count on it." Said Seth, as he continues to head toward Blue Harvest Beach.

It took him a few minutes to get there but he was able to reach Blue Harvest before noon. He notices Luke practicing as he swings away in the sand.

"Training much Luke?" asks Seth.

"Heh, yeah. Just making sure I don't make a mistake. I mean after all we are using real swords, not those wooden swords we used when we were young" Tells Luke.

"Yeah, but still…how would you get stronger when you can't shed a bit of blood?" asks Seth.

Luke laughs. "Looks like you're ready to begin training now" Luke points his sword at Seth ready for combat. "Well then, shall we get started?"

Seth draws out his sword and points it at Luke, "En garde!" shouts Seth.

Seth and Luke start fighting each other trying to improve each other's skills. They fight for hours and hours nonstop, determined to get stronger and stronger with each passing minute. By now it was almost dusk, the sun almost setting, and the two boys are lying on the ground tired more than ever.

"Man, I never thought you would be this strong Seth," says Luke.

"Same…to you…man, but I gotta say that was a good fight," says Seth.

"Yeah"

Luke notices a lot of smoke coming out from a distance, curious to know what's going on.

"Hey Seth, do you see that smoke?"

"Yeah. I see it. Think they're having a festival?"

"There wasn't any festivals scheduled tonight"

"Really…well it could be…" Seth pauses for a moment and recalls what the two men told him about the attack in Hori.

"Oh…no…"

"What's wrong?"

"Come on we gotta head back. I think something wrong back in Elmwood."

"What's going on?" asks Luke.

"Elmwood might be under attack!!!" Tells Luke.

**Hey guys, this is my very first novel I'm writing. I'm usually best at script writing, but since this site doesn't allow that, I decided to try this out instead. Post reviews or comment on this story and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve, let me know. And I'll try to get chapter two as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2 First Attack

Chapter Two: First Attack

Seth and Luke hurriedly rush back to Elmwood, after seeing a huge amount of smoke from Blue Harvest Beach.

"Come on, we don't have much time. We gotta head back!" Yelled Seth as he is running as fast as he can.

"I know, I know Seth we're halfway there, just calm down." Answered Luke.

Luke and Seth cut through the forest, thinking it's the fastest way back to Elmwood.

"Seth wait," said Luke.

Seth and Luke stop where they are.

"What's wrong? You need a break?"

"No…something else"

"Well then, what?" asks Seth.

Luke slowly draws out his sword and looks at his surroundings.

"We're being watched. Stay on your toes. We could be facing the enemy right now."

Seth places his hand on his sword, pretending he has no idea what's going on.

A few meters away is the enemy archer. He notices Seth and Luke and notifies the other soldiers to slowly close on them for the kill. He slowly raises his bow, aims for them, and waits for the right moment to fire. Suddenly, one of the soldiers stepped on a small branch and snaps, causing Seth and Luke to turn toward the sound. They spotted four swordsmen and an archer in the distance.

"Look out!" yelled Seth.

The archer fires at them.

"Duck!" yelled Luke as both of them try to avoid the arrow.

Luke starts attacking the soldiers who were trying to kill him. Seth draws his sword and aids Luke in the attack. They defeat 3 out of the 5 soldiers and the rest retreated.

"Who were those guys, and why'd they attack?" Asked Luke.

Seth looks closely at one of the dead soldier's shields. He notices a large "A" symbol in the middle with red. Recalling the conversation he had with the two men, he notices where they were from.

"They're from the land of Arson. Look, their emblem proves it."

"But why would they attack us?"

"Probably they want to declare war on us…but the only thing that questions me is why."

Just then another explosion erupted back at Elmwood. The smoke is now getting really dark and can be seen for miles.

"Come on Luke we gotta hurry"

"Right"

Seth and Luke sprinted back to Elmwood. Once they arrive they witness a horrific sight. Most of the buildings are caught on fire, people slain and killed. Screams can be heard for miles, and enemy troops everywhere.

"Oh my god…" said Luke.

"I knew it…" said Seth

Seth's worst fears came to reality, as soldiers from Arson are attacking Elmwood. Seth draws out his sword, eagerly ready to defend his village.

"Come on Luke, we gotta save the village"

"Right" said Luke as he draws out his sword as well.

The two charges toward the army of Arson, defending whatever is left of their village. People eagerly try to douse the flames with water, but it shows little effort to extinguish it. Most of the people are fleeing with whatever they have; items, their families, and their lives. Seth and Luke, as well as local troops in the area, try to hold off the area. But most of them already knew that the village is lost. Almost all of the buildings are burned to the ground, and half of the population has been killed in the incident. The army of Arson pulls back, knowing that the job is done.

"They're pulling back" said one of the soldiers that defended this area.

"Finally" said the weary Seth as fought enemy soldiers one after another. He sheaths his sword away.

"Yeah" said Luke, as he does the same.

"Glad to see you guys here to help us out. We lost a lot of good men here."

"What happened?" asked Luke.

"We were attacked unexpectedly with multiple fireballs launching a few miles away."

"It was first a huge fireball, then it just burst into multiple fireballs and caused a lot of fires in the village," said another soldier

"Damage?" asked Seth.

"Massive. A lot of buildings were burned to the ground. And it's gonna take a lot of time just to rebuild it."

"Hey Seth, isn't that your house over there." Says Luke as he points to his place.

"Oh no…"

Seth rushes to his house, which was halfway burned but was extinguished later on.

"Seth wait!" told Luke as he goes after him.

He bolts inside the door, and enters. He sees that the kitchen completely burned out but the stairs sturdy enough for him to head upstairs. Once upstairs, he tried desperately looking for his mom.

"Mom…Mom where are you? MOM!!!" Shouted Seth. But he heard no response. He entered his mom's room and saw that there's a big hole in the middle. When he looked further toward it he saw a horrific sight. Meanwhile, Luke catches up to him.

"Seth what were you-oh my god…." Said Luke as he saw it as well.

In the middle of the hole was Seth's mom, Lori, who was crushed and killed by the debris of the ceiling. Seth dropped to his knees and started to cry. The destruction of his village and the death of his mom were too much for him to handle. Luke comforts him and takes him outside of the house. With no home and no family, Seth was now an orphan.

"It'll be ok Seth, it'll be ok" said Luke trying to comfort him as best as he can.

"Ok...OK! How can it be ok when our village was burned to the ground by enemy soldiers, my house burned down, my mom killed, my...my..."

"Listen, calm down ok? I know you lost a lot right now but at least you're alive! I know I have a feeling I lost my friends and families in the attack, but their deaths will be in vain if we don't avenge them."

Just then footsteps approach the two men. Troops started to stand tall and salute him. The figure was a tall man, built for battle. He was an old man but still had strength to continue with his duties. He is the chief of the village, Master Gorrum. He too survived the attack as well.

"Are you Seth and Luke?" asked Master Gorrum.

"Yeah, what are you doing here Chief?" asked Luke.

"Come with me, I need to talk to you".


	3. Chapter 3 The Request

Chapter Three: The Journey

"Sooo, where are we going Chief," asked Luke as he walks with Gorrum.

"To my house" said Gorrum.

"But, I thought all the buildings were destroyed?" said Seth, as he slowly recovers after witnessing his mom's death.

"Not all of em" Gorrum points to his house, which seems to be intact and unharmed from the raid.

When they enter the house, they first saw a big picture of himself in his uniform. He shows no expression in that photo. It was just him, dressed up in a fancy suit armor holding a sword, ready for battle. The walls of the house are covered with various artifacts from all around the world. From snakeskin in the deserts of Sandy Isle to a full-plated armor from the foreign lands of Zheng, it shows that the Chief is not only a warrior, but also a collector and a traveler.

"Amazing, you sure do travel a lot huh chief?" asked Seth.

"When I get the chance. To me the world is my oyster. When we're at peace again, I'll probably be heading to what they call "the new world", and "the western frontier". I've heard it's a land of opportunity. I want to check it out, see if they got some interesting artifacts I can collect." Explained Gorrum.

Seth and Luke looked around were amazed on how much stuff he has, especially stuff that they never seen before that interests them.

"But I didn't sent you here for a chat about my travels." Gorrum points to where they'll sit. "Have a seat"

Seth and Luke sat down. Gorrum offers them drinks, but they decline. Gorrum grabs a bottle of whisky from the cabinet and pours in a glass to drink. He sits down as well in front of them.

"Now as you may know, the city of Hori and our village of Elmwood have been under attack by the country of Arson and have clearly left a message for not only our country but to others as well"

"A message of what?" asked Seth.

"A message of War."

Seth and Luke are shocked of what they're hearing.

"A message of war, but that doesn't make sense. Why would the country of Arson attack a peaceful and harmless village like Elmwood and Hori?"

Gorrum stood up to grab a newsletter dated back two months ago to this day and lays it on the table in front of them.

"This is why." Said Gorrum.

Seth and Luke look at the front page of the newsletter. In big letters, the paper reads, 'NEW LEADER BRINGS MORRALE IN DYING COUNTRY' and at the bottom of that is a picture of their new leader giving a speech to his people, about restoring Arson the way it was ten years ago.

"Whose he?" asked Luke.

Gorrum looked at the window and sighed. "They call him 'the red cross'. Easily known by his Red Cross emblem on his forehead. He used to be a general during 'the decade war', but now he's risen to become the new ruler of Arson. My guess is that he wants to restore Arson the way it was ten years ago, when they ruled the continent. But that was then"

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Seth.

"You guys are going on a journey, one that's very dangerous but the fate of this country and all the others are in your hands. First, you must head to the city of Oured, where you will deliver a message to Lord Neto about the recent attack here. After which you'll be under his command. If he doesn't believe a single word you guys say, give him this." Gorrum hands them a letter with a seal in the back marked with a 'G'. "Don't open it unless he doesn't believe in you. This should convince him enough about what's going on"

Seth takes the note and places it in his pocket. "Alright then, so just head to Oured, deliver the letter, and follow his orders. Shouldn't be a problem."

Gorrum chuckles "I hope not. From here on out, everything you known will change. And you two will never be the same again." Gorrum stands up walks away. "It's been a long day for you two; and since you guys don't have a home anymore, why don't you guys rest here. Tomorrow you're journey begins."

Seth and Luke stand up and follow Gorrum as he shows them their separate rooms. The rooms are small though, can barely fit a bed, closet, a small desk, and a bookshelf. But to them, it doesn't matter now. Each room has a different theme filled with various artifacts from around the world. Seth has a room filled with artifacts from the cold mountains of Ruri while Luke has artifacts from the Jungles of Zambia.

"I suggest you two head to bed. It's late now so, good night," said Gorrum as he heads for his room to sleep.

As Gorrum closes his door, Seth and Luke look at each other with a sigh, knowing that anywhere they can rest is home now.

"Well, guess I'll see you in the morning Seth," said Luke.

"Yeah, get a good night sleep alright," replied Seth.

"Yeah"

They close their doors and headed for bed. It wasn't long for them to fall asleep since they used up a lot of energy in the past few hours.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow our journey begins_, said Seth as he looked above the ceiling. For a brief moment he began to recall what had happened today. From his mom dumping cold water on him, to Gorrum assigning them on a journey, reality was a hard thing for him to swallow. But he knows once the sun rises, everything will change. He reached for the switch to turn off the lamp and the light goes out. Darkness now filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Departure

Chapter Four: Departure

Dawn had arrived, and the light slowly crept in the small cracks on the window, eventually waking up Seth from his sleep. He looked up in the ceiling realizing that the day has come. Once they start heading to Oured, their journey will begin. Seth starts to get up and starts heading downstairs. Just then another door opens. It was Luke who just woke up a couple minutes after Seth did. They both looked at each other for a moment, they both know that their lives will change. They both greeted and go their separate ways. Seth headed downstairs and Luke went to the bathroom. They each looked out the window in different rooms, but the scenery they saw is the same. A burned down village with smoke still coming out from the rubble. They see a few people starting to repair the village but they're low on supplies.

Seth notices some food placed in the table. There was ham, eggs, bread, and a bottle of milk. Gorrum must've waked up earlier to make breakfast for us in preparation for our journey. He never saw this much food at a table before. Usually he has nothing but bacon and eggs for breakfast.

_A meal fit for a King eh? _Thought Seth. _I don't blame him though; he's got a lot to do everyday._

"Ah you're awake, just in time too" said Gorrum as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. Seems that you're up and ready to go huh?" said Seth.

"Yeah, well a ruler has to take care of his village, and help out his people anytime during a crisis. I took the time to make breakfast for you guys, since you're going to be traveling a lot now. Take whatever you need for the journey. When you're done meet me downstairs, I have one more thing to give to you guys before you leave."

"Ok thanks"

Gorrum smiled and went back to the basement.

Seth didn't waste anytime to start having breakfast. He grabbed a plate, took a slice of ham, piece of bread, and an egg and started eating. Luke started to come down and saw Seth having breakfast.

"You sure we're allowed to eat?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, Gorrum made it for us. He said we could take whatever we need for the journey we're taking."

"Well that's nice of him. Where is he?" said Luke as he grabbed a plate and started filling it with food.

"He's in the basement. We're supposed to meet him there once we're done, so I'd suggest you start eating and grabbing some for the road. I have a feeling we're gonna need something to eat later on."

After they ate and packed up enough food for them for a week. They both headed downstairs to meet Gorrum. Seth was wondering why, but he'll find out soon enough. When they entered the basement, they were astounded by how many types of weapons, armors there was. Each wall was categorized and sorted out evenly, there were swords placed on one side and bows and arrows on the other. They didn't know that the chief had an armory downstairs.

"Surprised aren't you?" asked Gorrum as he saw that their jaws dropped.

"Yeah, where'd you get all this stuff?" asked Luke.

"Many wars ago my friend. Some of these items are heirlooms, stuff that even my great great uncle had when he was young."

"So why'd you bring us here?" asked Seth.

"Well you're going to need something better than the clothes you're wearing and the sword you guys are using, when on this journey. It's gonna be tough out there and you need some things to keep yourselves alive."

"So what are you going to give us?"

Gorrum hands them first the swords they're using, it's a lot longer, heavier, and broader than the swords they have right now.

"You'll be using a Gala sword. It's a lot heavier than the ones you're used to wield, but in time you'll get used to it."

When they got the sword it was heavy as a steel brick. How the heck are they going to carry this thing on their backs? Still it was better than the ones they have now, their swords started to rust and lose its shape, the edges were crumpled, and can barely slice a thing. Next he handed them their dagger.

"I'm giving you guys the shape shifter. Now, depending on how you use this, it'll automatically shape shift to any weapon and will assist you in battle. Now be careful, only used it as a last resort. You may never know what the sword can create." Explained Gorrum

Seth and Luke look at the blade Gorrum was holding. A dagger than can shape shift into any weapon, is that even possible. Well one thing for sure, they don't want to use it unless as a last resort. They took it and placed in on the side of their belt. He then gave them two pieces of chain mail and handed to them.

"Regular chain mail?" asked Luke as he looked at it.

"Not just any chain mail. It's called Magna. It may look like regular armor, but not even dragon claws can pierce this. Now this should give you guys a good start on your journey. Take good care of these items, for they will become very useful to you later on. Now I suppose you guys should be on your way to Oured right now."

"Right. Come on Luke, let's see if we can get there before nightfall." Said Seth as he put on his chain mail.

"I'm right behind you" cried out Luke as he does the same. "Uhh, thanks for your hospitality. We really appreciate it." Luke bows to Gorrum as a sign of respect.

"Good Luck you two." Said Gorrum as he waived good-bye.

Seth and Luke grabbed their things and bolted out the door. The two ran on the dirt-paved road heading to Oured. They passed a sign they didn't see that indicates how far they have to go to reach it.

Oured

50 miles

It doesn't matter to them whether it's 50 miles or 500 miles; the two have been eagerly waiting for the time to come. Their journey has officially begun.

Meanwhile, a few hundred miles in the country of Arson lies the capital, Daria. And inside the capital lies the dictator and the man responsible for the attacks of Elmwood and Hori, "the Red Cross". He's at the map room with his supervisors trying to figure out where to attack next.

"Sir" said one of the supervisors. "Reports from the recent raid at Elmwood." He reads. "The attack on Elmwood was a complete success. Except for a loss of a few soldiers, the city is in complete ruins. Two-hundred people, men, women, and children, were killed and twenty soldiers from our unit were lost."

"Good, very good. Our attacks should send a message to all other countries if they chose to stop our plans." Said the Red Cross.

"Our secret weapon is putting to good use as it destroyed numerous homes and buildings." Said another advisor. "So what's our next move your Excellency?"

The Red Cross pauses for a moment, trying to figure out what is his next strategy. Finally after a brief moment, he made his move.

"Rally up every soldier we got so far, we're going to start the invasion. And we're going to start here." He draws his dagger and stabs at a specific location in the country of Paikia. "Oured. But we're not just going to invade Paikia, we're going to invade other nations surrounding us, the countries of Duz, Renuzit, and Kron. It's time we restore Arson the way it was ten years ago. Ready all troops, we're going on a full scale war against every single country in the world."

A few hours later, ten thousand of his troops stand outside the capital. He gave a speech to them before they headed out to show no mercy, kill or be killed, and they must not stop til they conquered every country in the world. The soldiers did a war cry to their leader and set forth to whatever country they were assigned. Peace was now replaced with War. And with the invasion underway, it seems that there's no one that can stand him and his goal.


	5. Chapter 5 Thievery

Chapter Five: Thievery

It wasn't long for Seth and Luke to stop where they're at and started to take a break from running. They sat down a few feet away from the road and decided to have something to eat. They each grabbed a slice of ham and placed it on two pieces of bread and made it like a sandwich.

"Hey, how much farther til we reach Oured?" Asked Seth while eating his sandwich.

"I don't know. We'll probably know when we get there." Replied Luke as he took a bite from his sandwich as well.

Just then Luke stops eating and checks his surroundings. Seth looked at him and notices that something's bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"We're being watched."

"Again?" Seth asked while he was standing up slowly drawing out his Gala sword. "Is it them again? The soldiers from Arson?"

"No I don't think so. Come on, this way."

Seth follows Luke as he takes him away from their stuff. Just then a few feet away, a masked figure from the trees found the opportunity to take their stuff away. He jumps off one of the branches and lands on the ground. Then cautiously looks inside Seth and Luke's bags. In it was a week's worth of food, a book for Luke to read and the letter Gorrum gave to them before they left. He wasted no time taking their stuff and bolting out of there. But Luke notices her and starts yelling at her.

"Hey hold it!" cried Luke as he chases after her. "Come back here you thief"

Seth realizes that the thief has their bags and one of them was the letter Gorrum gave him to deliver to Oured. He knows that the thief can't get away; otherwise they won't be able to deliver the message to Lord Neto.

"Come on Luke we gotta run faster!" cried Seth as he starts to run faster.

Just then the thief throws in a smoke bomb, which then deludes Seth and Luke's sight causing them to stop where they are. Once the smoke disappears, the thief is gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked Luke.

"Shoot. We lost him." Said Seth, knowing that the thief got away.

The thief looks back to see if they're still chasing them; and when he sees that Seth and Luke aren't following them, he starts to slow down. Just then the thief bumps into a thug who stops the thief in its tracks.

"Hey watch yourself punk." Said the man.

"Sorry." Said the thief trying to keep moving but gets stopped by another thug.

"Say, whatcha doing here all by yourself?" said the other thug as he is up to no good.

"Uhh I have to get going. Important stuff. So can you please let me pass?" asked the thief.

"Really? Well ain't that a fact. We got some important stuff to do too." Said the thug who then picks him up by the shirt. "Like making sure that you punks don't mess with us!"

The thief knew immediately he was in trouble and started to scream trying to see if anyone can hear his call. The thugs started covering their ears and it was too much for them to handle. Seth and Luke heard the scream from a distance. They looked at each other knowing that it could be the thief.

"This way come on." Said Seth as he heads towards the source.

They both raced toward the scene, eventually catching up to their thief who is got his hands full at the moment. They noticed two thugs are ganging up on him and decided to help the thief out.

"Hey what do you two are doing?" Asked Luke as he starts to join in the fray.

"You two protect him?" asked one of the thugs.

Just then the thief kicks one of the thugs who is keeping him captive and joins Luke and Seth. The thug gets back up on his feet, knowing that him and his partner are now going to have to fight them.

"Why you little son of a…" the thug starts to charge and attack the retreating thief but Luke steps in and fights the thug. Soon after the other one joins in trying to help out his partner but Seth comes in and attacks him and fighting broke out. Seth was facing one thug and Luke was facing the other. The thief stood in the distance as the four men started to fight.

The fighting took a while, as both sides don't want to give up. Almost every single punch, kick they threw was either blocked or dodged. But soon after Seth and Luke got the upper hand as they threw in a series of kicks and punches they learned a while back when they were training at the beach. The thugs were pushed back as they both landed on the ground hard. One of the thugs got some broken ribs, lost teeth, and a black eye; while the other one received loose teeth, a broken and bloody nose, and several cracked ribs. They were shocked, as they couldn't believe that two kids, like Seth and Luke, defeated them.

"Grr…don't think you've won just yet, it's only the beginning." Said one of the thugs as he retreats.

"Yeah, we'll get you guys, and we're gonna get you good." Said the other as he retreats as well.

Seth and Luke were victorious but they were exhausted from the fight. The thief, who stayed to watch the fight because it was exciting, slowly stepped away from them and try to flee; but Luke caught him just when he was about to turn around.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to get away from us" says Luke as he grabs him from the arm. The thief tries to break free from his grip but it was no use.

"So, I guess it's time to reveal the man behind the mask eh?" says Seth as he starts to take off his mask.

When he took off the mask, they were shocked. The thief wasn't a man, but a girl. She had white skin, dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and was about a year younger than them. But the one thing that truly shocked them was that they were outrun and outsmarted by her.

"Shocked huh" said the thief. As she grinned when they realized that their thief was actually a girl.

"Yeah…" said Luke as he was in much disbelief as Seth was. "Who would've thought we were outrun and outsmarted by a girl like you"

"Hehe, I know. I get that a lot so don't worry. Now can you please let me go? I promise I won't run from you guys, since you saved me back there."

"Well how can we be sure? You'd be the kind of girl who would escape the moment the opportunity came," said Seth as he retrieves his and Luke's bags.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I took your stuff; and I thought to make it up, you guys can stay with me for a while. You need a place to stay right?"

Seth looked at each other for a moment. They both noticed that the sun started to come down and darkness started to crept the sky.

"Alright we'll take your offer," says Luke as he lets go of her.

"Finally, well we should get going, night's coming and it get really dangerous during the night. Follow me, and do try to keep up." Says the girl as she starts to head to her house.

"Don't worry, we'll follow you miss…"

"Oneto. Sam Oneto." Says Sam as she starts to head towards her house.


	6. Chapter 6 The Girl and Her Wolf

Chapter Six: The Girl and her Wolf

Luke and Seth follow behind her as they try to catch up with her. It was hard for them to follow her; since she was able to outrun them from the first time they encountered her. She was the fastest runner they had ever met; they couldn't make any mistakes at this moment, or they'll lose her. It was already nightfall and the three made it back home safe and sound.

"Well here we are, it's not much but it'll do for you guys." Says Sam as they reached the house.

"It's fine, anything is better than staying outside." Replied Luke.

When they entered the house, a big wolf starts to come outside and jumps on Seth, causing him to fall to the ground. Luke pulled out his sword thinking that the wolf might attack and kill Seth but Sam stopped her and told him to stand down. The wolf was actually acting like a dog, panting and licking Seth's face. Seth laughed and chuckled and Sam whistled the wolf to get off him.

"Bad Ayame, you know you're not supposed to jump and lick guests." Scolded Sam. After that, all the wolf did was just turn around and went back inside the house. Seth got up and tried to clean up any slob the wolf left for him.

"I'm sorry, Ayame is always excited when she sees new people entering my house."

"No no it's fine really. I actually kinda liked it" smiled Seth.

"Who keeps a wolf as a pet?" asked Luke.

"I do. Got any problems with that?"

"No not really."

"Good. Now come on, get inside. I don't want the cold to come inside."

Seth and Luke enter Sam's house. It was kinda small compared to their homes; it only contained a small kitchen with only a stove, a small living room with a couch near the fireplace, a small bathroom with only a toilet and a tub, and one small bedroom.

"Well here we are. Home sweet home" says Sam.

"Man nice place you got here." Says Seth as he wanders around the house.

"Thanks, I built this house myself"

"You serious? You build this whole house from top to bottom" asked Luke.

"Well I did get some help." Said Sam as she went to the kitchen to make some drinks for her and her guests. "By the way, I haven't caught your names yet." She hands them the drinks she made.

"I'm Seth"

"And I'm Luke."

"Well then nice to meet you guys." Sam smiled as she sat down in her chair while Seth and Luke sit in a couch. Ayame walked near Sam and lied down on the floor."So what were you guys doing back there anyway."

Seth replied as he began drinking. "We were on our way to Oured to make a delivery."

"So you guys are mailmen?"

"Uhh…sort of. What about you, where are your parents?" asked Luke as he begins to drink as well.

Sam looked down for a brief moment; her happy mood has now changed to sorrow in an instant.

"They're not here." She said as she tries to hold back the tears that were starting to come out.

"Not here? You mean they left you?" Asked Seth, as he was a bit concerned for her.

"No, it's not like that. They're dead." Sam lowered her head low enough for them not to see her watery eye shed tears. She hugs her wolf to see if that can calm her down.

"I'm sorry to hear that? So you're an orphan then just like us." Said Luke as he realizes that his last question made her cry.

"You too?" asked Sam as she rubs her eyes trying to get rid of the tears.

"Yeah"

Seth and Luke start to tell Sam their story about the death of their parents and the recent attack at Elmwood.

"I'm so sorry, guess we got some things in common huh?"

Yeah. So how'd you parents die?" asked Seth.

"Well…my father died in the war fifteen years ago, but that was when I was just a baby. My mom died when I was eight and since then I lived by myself in Hori. Until my village was attacked…" she paused for a moment as her feelings and emotions overcame her, still shocked and in sorrow from the attack. She continued to tell her story.

"It was a huge fireball that split into many fireballs and it ignited the village into a blaze of fire. Everyone was trying to put it out but they were attacked and killed by the enemy. I tried to run away, one of the buildings was about to collapse on me. I thought I was going to die. But then that's when I met Ayame. She saved me and we managed to escape. The next day I went back and the village was in ruins. From what I saw, no one made it out alive except me. My friends, my uncles aunts, everyone, all dead."

She then started to cry and hugged Ayame tightly. Seth and Luke gave her time to calm down and recuperate. Eventually she stopped and calmed down.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must've been hard for you, just like us. But Seth and I are going to do something about that. We're going to head to Oured to warn them about it so they don't have the same fate as us." Said Luke.

"You're heading to Oured?" Asked Sam as she moved her head up.

"Yeah."

"Oh I'd be careful if I were you. The city isn't the same as it was before."

"What do you mean?" asked Luke.

"The mayor of the city, Lord Neto, has changed. He wasn't like the man people used to know and love. He used to be a kind-hearted man, but now he's the exact opposite. He blockaded his city with guards and checkpoints. No one has even entered or left the city since. If you value your lives, I suggest you guys turn back now."

"We can't!" Shouted Seth. "We have no home to return too. We have to get to Oured and deliver the message. Even if we have to do it by force."

"Well swords won't help, Lord Neto has troops all over." Sam started to get up and slowly walks to her room. "Still, if you want to go. Then I'll help you get there. Now it's getting late, I'd suggest you guys get some sleep."

"Thanks, we appreciate it," said Luke.

"Yeah," said Seth.

Sam smiled and headed to her room, Ayame followed her as well.

"Well guess we should sleep too. And since there's only one couch I think one of us should sleep on the floor." Suggested Seth.

"Fine we'll play rock-paper-scissors for it. Best of three." Said Luke.

"You're on."

Seth and Luke played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. The first round Seth showed a rock while Luke showed Scissors. The second round, Seth showed paper, while Luke showed scissors again. And in the final round, Seth showed scissors and Luke showed Rock.

"HA I WON! Guess you gotta sleep on the floor then Seth." Cried out Luke as he was victorious.

"Yeah I guess." Said Seth as he prepares to make is makeshift bed on the floor. Luke lies on the couch and Seth lies on the floor.

"Do you think we'll make it to Oured with Sam's help?" Asked Luke.

"I'm sure we will. Well then good night" said Seth as he went to bed.

"Good night." Said Luke as he went to bed as well.


	7. Chapter 7 Rescuing the Kidnapped Truth

Chapter Seven: Rescuing the Kidnapped Truth

It's nearly pitch black outside at Sam's house, and everyone is fast asleep. The crickets play their songs throughout the night. Fireflies illuminate the night sky dancing to the cricket's tune. However that was immediately stopped when a group of people slowly crept to Sam's house. The group contained for people, two with bows and arrows, and the other two are the thugs they faced earlier. The thugs signal the others to ready their arrows that they lit with fire. It was just then Ayame woke up, knowing that something was wrong and tries to wake up Sam. After a few tries she wakes up still drowsy.

"Ayame, what wrong? Do you need to use the bathroom?" she asks, as she wants to go back to bed.

However she instantly wakes up when she hears the thugs' whispers to the group about their plan to attack her house. She instantly gets up and looks at her window to see what's going on. She notices the group of people that are coming to her house. She opens her closet which contains a few clothes and hidden in the corner lies her staff which she uses to cast magic. She then puts on her robe and gets ready for combat. Ayame looks at Sam, worried that something bad could happen to her.

"Don't worry Ayame, I'll be alright." She said smiling to her as she heads out the window and starts climbing to the roof.

Meanwhile, the thugs and their troops slowly close in on the house trying to make sure that they don't notice they're there. When they're close enough they wait for the right moment to attack.

"Ok archers, light them up and standby to fire." Says the thug, as he gets ready to strike.

The archers take one of their arrows, light them up, and aim at the house.

"Craig, looks like we're ready to attack. Let's get our revenge on them. " Says the other thug as he draws out his sword.

Craig draws out his sword as well "Yeah Ross, let's do this." Craig signals the archers to attack; they fire the arrows and they shoot toward the roof. They look to see the arrow falling towards the house. But they were taken out midair by an ice blast. Craig and Ross look where the blast came from. They spotted Sam on the roof wearing a mages robe and holding her staff. She then fires two more ice blasts at the archers and they hit their mark. The blasts wake up Seth and Luke, disoriented on what's going on right now.

"What was that," said Seth as he was shaken from the blast.

"I don't know, but something's going on outside?" said Luke as he felt the blast too.

"An attack?"

"Maybe, but looks like a battle is going on outside. Let's check it out," says Luke as he gets up and takes his sword with him.

Seth and Luke get their battle gear as fast as they can. However when they head outside, Sam caste a fire blast that lit up an area in flames; and the fire was near the door to Sam's house.

"Whoa!!" Said Seth, as he was so close of getting burned by the flames.

"How'd this fire started? Hurry get some water, we gotta put it out!" said Luke as he gathers water to douse the flames.

Seth and Luke try to put out the flames with water but it had no effect at all.

"It's not working," said Seth as he throws in some water toward the flames.

"That can't be?" said Luke as he thought water would douse the flames. "Guess we gotta wait til the fire dies out."

Meanwhile, Sam is fighting Craig and Ross; it appears that Sam is wining the fight, since her spells have a major impact towards the two.

"What's wrong you guys? Can't the two of you take on a girl like me?" she said as she tries to intimidate them for a bit.

"Why you…what kind of witchcraft is this?" says Craig as he thinks they might be defeated again.

"This isn't witchcraft, this is magic; and I guess it's time I end this," she says as she raises her staff to prepare the final blow.

Craig and Ross brace themselves for the impact, as they fear it might kill them both. Sam chants a few words and her staff begins to glow. She then says her final words to her chant and points it at them, expecting the spell to work. However, nothing happened. She noticed it and tries it again, but it didn't work. Soon after Craig and Ross realize that she's out of magic and start to attack her.

"Shoot, shoot, not now. I can't run out of mana just yet." She says as she desperately tries to cast the spell again and again.

Craig and Ross's attack connected and Sam gets knocked out. Who knew that her attacks are so strong, yet her defense is weak?

"So what are we going to do with her?" asked Ross.

"What do you think you idiot? We gotta find a priest and he'll help us kill her." Yelled Craig.

"Alright then, but we can't leave anything for her guards to find out what happened."

Emerging victorious, they decided to kidnap her, and leave without a trace. Soon after they leave the fire dies and Luke and Seth run outside. They were too late as Craig and Ross managed to escape with Sam.

"Damn it, we're too late," said Seth.

"Hey look over there," says Luke as he points to the two dead archers.

Seth, Luke and Ayame head to the bodies, trying to figure out what happened.

"Archers, what are they doing here," said Luke as he looks at them.

"Hey, you're not gonna believe this," says Seth, as he reveals that one of the archers carries the Arson emblem.

"Them again?" said Luke.

Just then Ayame started barking, hoping Seth and Luke are listening to her; she found where Sam and her kidnappers are.

"What's wrong umm…what's her name again?" asked Luke.

"Ayame"

"Right sorry. What's wrong Ayame, do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No no I don't think she needs to use it. I think she's trying to tell us something."

When Ayame heard this, she knew her message worked. She then started to walk away from them hoping they'd follow her.

"What do you think she's trying to tell us?" asked Luke.

"I think she knows where Sam might be. Come on let's follow her."

When she realized they're following her, she then started to run; trying to follow Sam's scent from a distance. Seth and Luke realize they need to follow Ayame and not lose her in the chase, otherwise they may never see Sam again.

Meanwhile, Sam slowly regained consciousness, unaware that she is going to be burned to death in a moment. There were three figures in black robes. Two of them are Craig and Ross, the guys who kidnapped her earlier, and the other is the priest they found while she was knocked out. As her vision starts to focus, she overhears the conversation Craig, Ross, and the priest are having.

"You do realize that I pay a large fee on doing this right?" said the priest

"Yes, yes we already have payment for you after you've finished the job," said Ross as he showed the priest the money.

"Very well then, we will proceed."

As her heard this she realized that she's going to be killed. She frantically tried to break free from the bond she's tied in but she couldn't. The execution had begun and the priest was ready to begin. He opens his book, raises his right hand, and started to say a chant in both English and Latin over and over again. When Sam heard this, her mind was going crazy; as if her body and soul is separating itself by force. Her world was turning upside down and inside out. She began to lose her sense of consciousness and started to go berserk. She then started to scream in horror as if something is trying to take her soul. That scream haunted Craig and Ross as they witness the execution, but it was also a distress call for Seth, Luke, and Ayame as they are trying to find her.

"Hey did you hear that?" asked Luke.

"That must be Sam, and she's in trouble. We must hurry." Said Seth.

They race toward Sam. They cannot fail to be late again to aid Sam; if they do, she will lose her life. As the execution almost in completion, they reach Sam in no time. The priest was saying his final words, and Sam was on the verge of death. As the priest was about to place the cross on Sam's forehead, Luke uses the bow and arrow he took from one of the dead archers and fires it at the priest's hand, knocking off the cross. They saved Sam with no time to spare. Seth and Luke recognized the two thugs that were beside the priest.

"It's those two thugs again. I guess they wanted revenge after what we did earlier." Said Luke as he pulls out his sword.

"Yeah. Luke, you help Ayame defeating those two, I'll go and save Sam." Said Seth as he pulls out his sword as well.

"Dang it, they found us. Come on Ross, it's payback time" said Craig as he draws out his sword.

"Right" says Ross as he pulls out his sword as well.

It became another fight, but this time, it's a fight to the death. Seth was about to free Sam but Ross cut him off. Luke was already charging at Craig and they begin to fight. Ayame tries to free Sam from her bond, but it's going to take some time since she's only a wolf. The priest on the other hand flees the scene. Seth and Luke fought vigorously, enraged that Ross and Craig were the ones responsible for kidnapping Sam and almost killing her. With some cuts and bruises, they managed to take down Craig and Ross. Ayame managed to release Sam from her bonds and she fell to the ground. Seth and Luke, exhausted from their fight, tied Ross and Craig to one of the trees with a rope, making sure that they won't be able to escape.

"That should keep them from moving." Said Seth as he tightened the ropes.

"Yeah. Come on we should check on Sam." Said Luke. He then notices a book and a cross on the ground the priest left when he was fleeing. He picked it up and investigated it. "Hey Seth, look at this."

"What is it?" said Seth as he starts to pick up and carry Sam on his back.

"Look at this. This book contains chants on how to kill people who are possessed. The page the priest was using was a chant on how to kill a person who is using witchcraft. If you ask me, I think Sam might be hiding something."

"We'll find out, once she's regained consciousness. But right now let her rest, she's been through a lot lately."

A few hours later, Sam started to wake up; she notices Seth is carrying her on his back. Seth, Luke, and Ayame were heading toward the city of Oured.

"What happened?" asked Sam. "Where am I."

"Don't worry Sam, you'll be ok; but you do got some explaining to do." Said Luke.

"Alright then. Can you put me down Seth? I can walk."

"Alright." Said Seth as he sets her down.

Sam got up and slowly starts to walk. Her steps were a bit off, but she was able to get back on track and catches up with them.

"So you noticed I'm a witch huh. So does that mean you guys are going to kill me?" said Sam, realizing that this might be the end for her.

Seth and Luke looked at each other, confused on what she was asking to them, but they agreed on what they're going to do next.

"Killing you? Are you serious? Of course not, you're our friend. There's no way we'd abandon a friend like you" Said Seth smiling to her.

"Yeah and besides, you protected us earlier from the attack earlier. Plus, your powers can help us with our adventure." Said Luke.

Sam was shocked; she didn't expect a response like that. Tears started to come down her face, as she realizes that Seth and Luke were treating her like a normal person and not as a witch.

"Thank you," she said in a soft but loud voice enough for them to hear. "Do you guys mind if Ayame and I tag along with you guys on your journey?"

Seth and Luke looked at each other one more time; thinking whether to have another person join their dangerous quest.

"Welcome aboard Sam and Ayame." Said Seth and Luke.

Sam and Ayame smiled and started to catch up to them. Morning was coming, and soon Seth and Luke, along with their new companions, Sam and Ayame, were on their way to the City of Oured.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1 Finding a way In

Chapter Eight Part One: Finding a Way In

It was morning, and the gang spent the night on the starry sky. Everyone slowly began to wake up from their night slumber. They could've taken a couple more hours, since they were up really late; but they knew they must press on. They can't have a good night sleep until their journey is complete. The gang started to gather up their things and pressed onward to Oured.

"So you're really a witch?" asked Seth, trying to start a conversation to the group.

"Well, sort of." Said Sam, as she shows her birthmark from her right arm, recognizing everyone that she's a witch. "It first shows three black dash marks. Sort of like claws marks too. But as the person masters their powers, it spreads around its arm, creating a tattoo on its user."

"So how good are you with your magic?" Asked Luke, as he wants to join the conversation as well.

"Well I can show you guys right now," she says as she hopes to gain experience from it.

"Sure, just don't hit us." Says Seth, as he fears that her spells could backfire and hit them by accident.

Sam nods and takes out her staff. She opens up a small spell book that contains certain spells to choose from. She then chants some words from the book and instantly a fire blast come out from her staff. Seth and Luke were amazed by her skills. She then cast an ice blast, then a lightning bolt, and a few other spells. To them it was almost like seeing a magic show, only without the tricks to fool the audience. She ended her performance, realizing that she started to get exhausted from the spells she casted. She knew she was running out of mana.

"Well that's all I can show you. I could show you a few more, but you'll just have to wait til I have enough mana left to use." Said Sam, as she was exhausted from her mini-performance.

Seth and Luke applauded, seeing that it was worth watching as they drew near to Oured.

"Glad I could be of entertainment for you guys!" she smiled as she put away her staff.

Soon after they've arrived at Oured. The gang sees a marvelous view of the city from a hill they're standing. The city was

"Well here we are. Oured." Said Seth as he gazes towards the city.

"Wow. It's beautiful," Sam said to them.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get through that?" Said Luke as he points to the gates. The gates of Oured were closed, and they're only to be open a person from the outside world is allowed to go in. In this case, they need a pass to get in. The checkpoint is enforced with guards standing from the ground and from the look out tower that's placed in between. Making sure that no unauthorized person can get by.

"Man, how are we going to get through that? We don't have the manpower or the will to do that." Said Seth as he doesn't have a clue on how to get past it.

"Hmm…I wonder." Said Sam, thinking she might have an idea.

"Hm? What's on your mind," said Luke, as he wants to know.

"I have something in my bag that can transform us into animals."

"What kind of animals?" Asked Seth.

"Well it depends on what kind of animal is put in the mix. A feather from a crow will make us turn into a crow. And fur from Ayame will make us turn into wolves as well."

"So what kind of animal is best for this situation?" asked Luke

Sam opened up her bag and searches for something that will help them. She then pulls out a rat's tail and shows it to them.

"Is that a…rat's tail?" asked Seth. Sam nods to his question. "O geez, I wonder how this is going to work" Seth doubts that Sam's plan would work.

"Well here's what I can do. You two will be turned into rats, while I turn into a crow. That way I can just carry you guys by my talons and just fly all the way to Oured without any problems with the guards."

"What about Ayame? How would she come with us?" Asked Luke.

"She's going to be a crow too. Don't worry it also works on other animals as well."

"How long will this last?"

"Not long, so we'll have to make haste with what we got."

She created four batches of the potion, two rat potions for Seth and Luke, and two crow potions for Ayame and herself. They all drank their potions, and they both slowly transformed to their designated animals. Ayame and Sam first turned into crows, and then Seth and Luke turned into rats. Not a moment too soon, Sam and Ayame carried Seth and Luke using their talons, and flew them to Oured. They were amazed on how high they can carry them upward in the sky. They reached the castle walls of Oured, hoping that they would get inside without confronting any of the guards; when suddenly they hit a barrier that protects any magic that come in. The gang was hit by it, causing them to turn back to their normal selves; and since they were very high up from ground, they started to fall back to the ground. They screamed, knowing that they were going to die the moment they hit the ground. But at the last minute, Sam used a gravity spell to stop them from falling. The spell worked and they stopped at mid, just inches away from falling to their deaths. After a few seconds the spell wore off and they landed to the ground safely.

"Ow, that hurt," said Luke as he gets up. "What was that just now?"

"I…I don't know," said Sam as she was in disbelief. "Since when did Oured have a barrier that will protect them from magic?"

"Well, looks like plan A didn't go smoothly as we thought," said Seth as he helps Sam get up. "Looks like we'll have to find another way in."

"But how? My magic won't be of any use," Sam said. Ayame was disoriented from the shock of the barrier and starts to whine. Sam notices it and calms her down by rubbing her head with her hand.

Just then they spotted a horse carriage heading to Oured. Seth had an idea on how they're going to get in.

"Hey look. Horse carriage." Seth said to them. They looked where Seth was pointing at the carriage.

"Yeah. What about it?" Luke asked.

"Well we can hitchhike it and we can get in the carriage without having the guards noticing us."

"But how?" Asked Sam.

"I'll tell you. Now listen."

Seth discusses his plan to Sam and Luke. His plan calls for Luke to be "injured", Sam to be a blind woman, and Seth to be the guy who escorts them for medical aid. If Seth convinces the driver to have them on the carriage, they should be able to reach Oured without any conflicts with the guards.

"What do you guys think?" He asked them.

"Well it's a bit risky." Said Luke as he thinks about this for a moment. "But I think it'll work."

"Yeah, and if it doesn't go well I can use my mind spell to make sure it'll work."

"Great, then we're all at an agreement then." Just then, Seth hears the horse carriage closing in. If they were going to hitchhike it, now would be their time doing so. "Alright here he comes.

As the horse carriage draws closer and closer to the gates of Oured, Seth started waving to the old man driving the carriage, hoping to get his attention. The man notices him and stops his horses from moving.

"Morning fellas," he said, as he tips his hat off to him. "What do you younglings need?"

"Sir." Seth Said to him honorably. "We're old refugees fleeing from the soldiers of Arson. We've been traveling a long way without food or drink." As he said this, Luke and Sam come out from the shadows; acting as they walked 2000 miles in a desert without food or water. Sam was using her staff as a cane and Luke was acting as a blind person. "Can you sir, please help us get through the checkpoint that will allow us to enter Oured?"

The old man looked at the three, thinking that something wasn't right. He thought long and hard about it. The gang was a little anxious and nervous, worrying that their plan didn't work.

"You've come a long way you say?" He told them. "You're all weak and weary from your journey. Climb aboard." He tilts his head towards the carriage, signaling them that they can get in.

"Thank you sir." Seth said to him.

They slowly climbed aboard and are relieved that it worked after all.

"Well…guess we don't need to use my spell after all," Sam said in a whispery voice.

"I doubt it. Just make sure you have your staff ready in case. Who knows what's going to happen next," Luke whispers to her.

"Listen. Getting is was the easy part, now entering to the castle and meeting Lord Nato will be the hard part. So keep your guard up you two." Seth whispers to them.

"Is everyone ready?" said the old man.

"Yeah we're all aboard, let's go." Seth said to him.

"High-ho yippy away old dolly! We got work to do. Yeee-haww!" The old man shouted to his horse and he kicks it into high gear.


End file.
